


Of Rodney And Elizabeth

by Jenwryn



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-07
Updated: 2007-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/pseuds/Jenwryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poetry. Plays with my version of how it is between Rodney and Elizabeth - or how it <em>should</em> be, depending on how you look at it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Rodney And Elizabeth

**Author's Note:**

> I write very bad verse. And I can't believe I've actually done some as fan fic... but oh well! *grins sheepishly* Maybe someone else will like it too... it was fun to write.

Two types of vocation, one type of power.

Dark heads bent on saving a galaxy,

Bodies so close, but so much between them.

When he looks at her, what does he see?

A negotiator? A woman? A friend?

A lover?

 

Two types of intellect, one type of strength.

Warm eyes caress across debriefing rooms,

Hands brush jacket sleeves, so little between them.

When she looks at him, what does she see?

A scientist? A man? A friend?

A lover?

 

Two types of souls, one type of longing.

Eager hearts throb out the same rhythm,

Limbs entwine, entangle, and nothing between them.

When they look at each other, what do they see?

Colleagues? People? Friends?

Lovers.


End file.
